


The Wicked Powers.

by orphan_account



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, The Wicked Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything seemed to be settled down. But nothing ever stayed that way in the Shadow World.It had been three years since Tiberius Blackthorn tried to revive his sister. It had been three years since that plan failed and instead, he ripped open the fabric between life and death. And now, the demon wards were more open than ever. But this couldn't be Tiberius's doing. Of course not. Perhaps everything comes back to Valentine Morgenstern's meddling,The Shadowhunter world was about to change forever and there was nothing Tiberius, Kit Herondale, or Drusilla Blackthorn could do about it. The only way to explain ghosts from other times and being seen by any and all Shadowhunters was the fabric between life and death being ripped open. They could solve this. They were some of the best Shadowhunters in the world. . . but when Livia Blackthorn's darkness begins to arise, they have to stop it. Until it's too late.





	1. Book Title Guide.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi , this is my personal interpretation of The Wicked Powers . I do not own the characters , Cassandra Clare does. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it!

 BOOK ONE OF  _THE WICKED POWERS_.

  **WISPS OF LIGHT.**

 

 

 

BOOK TWO OF _THE_ _WICKED_ _POWERS_.

 **DARKNESS** **ARISES**.

 

 

 

 BOOK THREE OF _THE_ _WICKED_ _POWERS_.

 **MELANCHOLIC**   **CRIES**.

 


	2. Part One.

PART ONE OF  _WISPS OF LIGHT._

  **beware of sleeping waters.**


	3. Chapter One.

**A deep sigh escaped Kit's lips.**

 Whether or not it was intentional, it was still a sigh, he reminded himself. Maybe he missed Ty, or maybe Devon was just becoming too much for him. God, he was exaggerating. It was a stupid sigh, it wasn't like he was drinking alcohol out of a mug. . . Oh wait, he'd done that already. Screw it. Screw everything. He loved being in Devon. Jem and Tessa were great and he was happy he had a little sister now, even if he'd had Dru, which he kept contact with over the years. She gave him the precaution of a punch the next time he was at the Los Angeles Institute. He would not be returning. Not only because of Ty and the fact that he didn't care about him, but also because he heard Dru was taller than him now and according to Jaime, she could throw a mean punch.

Everything really had changed. Ty was at the Scholomance, Livia was a ghost, Perfect Diego was the Inquisitor (He really hoped he didn't die because the position of Inquisitor was literally cursed, like the position of the Defense Against The Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts in Harry Potter was), Alec was the Consul, Julian and Emma were together, which he had actually suspecte when they first met, and he was filthy  _rich_. Literally, Jem seemed to be holding a lot of money. Who knew being a Silent Brother could pay so well. . . And Kit had a girlfriend. Grace Rosewater. She was as graceful as her name made her out to be and rumors had it that she was half-faerie. Or her sister was half-faerie, something like that. It was kind of cool, actually. He thought so. Someone he could relate to, besides Mark and Helen, if the rumors were true.

At first, he assumed that he'd only started dating her to get his mind off of Ty. And maybe that had been the truth at first, but he'd started actually growing feelings for her. Like, romantic feelings. Yes, yes, he knew,  _Shudder_ , but she was nice enough and she really cared about him and he really cared about her. He wondered if it would be the same with Ty. Did Ty ever really care about him? He never said it out loud and yes, Kit knew that he couldn't express his emotions the same way everyone else did, and maybe he'd been selfish when he decided to move in with Tessa and Jem, but it was all for the greater good. 

Dammit, so much for not thinking about Ty. How could he not think about him? The unique grey of his eyes, the way his fingers fluttered, his sharp facial structure, the way he spoke about Sherlock Holmes with such a fascination it made Kit want to literally gush over how adorable he was for hours, and how determined he was. . . And his long eyelashes that brushed along his cheekbone. . . And okay, he really needed to get a grip on himself. What was his problem? He had a girlfriend he really cared about and he wasn't supposed to dwell on the past. It would lead to the emotional cheating, which would lead to the arguments, which would lead to the breakup and he really did not want he and Grace to break up.

And there were some nice things about Grace. Some amazing things about her really. The way she smiled when she thought no one was looking after he pressed a kiss to her cheek or pecked her lips, and the way her long, brown hair -- usually tied back halfway with two braids -- would swoosh when the wind would blow and her eyes were a shade of blue, much like his. And her accent was. . . French, maybe? See? So, he did like Grace. Dwelling on the past just seemed like a good idea sometimes. It was most definitely not.

"Kit," He heard from the doorway. Kit turned to look at Grace with a small smile as he gestured for her to come inside. When she did, she sat on his bed after giving him a quick kiss, seeing as he was busy with paperwork. "What's up now?"

A sigh escaped. There he was with that sigh again. God, maybe he should just be called Sigh Man. Simon would like that, it sounded like his name as a superhero. "Same thing as last time. I don't understand how more demons are getting past the wards. Like, more than last week and last week was a  _lot_ of demons. Also, reports of ghosts," A scoff. "Freakin' ghosts. Now, I'm not saying that I don't want ghosts around, 'cause the company could cure the loneliness, even a little bit, but they're appearing to  _everyone_. Isn't that a little weird?"

Grace tilted her head. "Well, I personally have not seen any ghosts. Maybe a fabric between life and death was torn? Didn't Malcolm Fade perform Necromancy not too many years ago? That could be the reason."

Kit pressed his lips together before considering it. Then, he shook his head. "No, Malcolm succeeded. Annabel Blackthorn was brought back. Killed Robert and Livia." 

_Livia._ By the Angel, could she be the reason? Could he and Ty be the reasons? He had helped Ty. Well, he had actually  _followed_ Ty, but was there really any difference. He made sure not to let his panic show. No. It wasn't their fault that ghosts were popping out of nowhere. It couldn't be. 

Raising a brow, Grace slowly rose from the bed, helping herself to a seat on her lap. She was petite, her face round, her curves often giving Paige Ashdown a reason to laugh at her behind her back, which Kit found disgusting, honestly. She was beautiful. He didn't know why Paige Ashdown had the nerve to point out what people believe are flaws. Literally, the worst. Besides Zara. He was so glad Zara had stayed in Idris. No way out. The wards protected the residents of Idris, which were mostly just Cohort members. Cameron Ashdown, already in his travel year and Paige's older brother, had called him and Grace up, informing them that he would be staying in the LA Institute for a few months. It had nearly convinced Kit to go. They'd developed a close friendship when Cameron came to Devon for a mission.

"You look pale, honey, you okay?" Grace whispered softly, lowering her forehead to press against his.

He smiled. A forced smile, but a believable one. "Never better."

 

. . .

 

  **Hey, so . . . Los Angeles.**

_Cam, I already told you I wasn't interested._

**Okay, but what if I told you that Ty was back?**

_You're giving me more reasons not to go._

**SO YOU'RE COMING?!**

_I'll ask Grace, damn you. Is Jaime there?_

**He's always here. After graduating the Shadowhunter Academy early, he came over here.**

_Interesting. Has he talked to Dru?_

**Dude, I don't know. Have YOU talked to Dru?**

_Haven't had the time._

**WHAT.**

_IT'S BEEN THREE DAYS, SHUT YOUR MOUTH._

 

 

_. . ._

Tiberius had been happy at the Scholomance. He’d met Anush, who was pretty nice and his Carpathian Lynx – Irene – had been doing wonderfully. His bond with Livia had been explored some more and they found that they could not be away from each other for more than twenty four hours or serious problems would be at hand. And the Silent Brothers would not be able to help. How was he to explain that his attempt at Necromancy had failed?

He sat in his room at the Los Angeles Institute, which he had called home for so many years. . . Without Livia physically here, however, it didn’t feel much like home. She was here, but he couldn’t hug her. He couldn’t talk to her without people looking at him like he was crazy, which people often did at the Scholomance when they found him laughing with himself. They had no idea of the jokes Livia told him.

He was back for a few weeks. For a mission. The demon wards had more escapees than usual and then, there was the ghost situation. Livia had informed him that, perhaps, she shouldn’t be around much anymore, considering people were beginning to see them without requiring any sense of sight or permission from the ghosts and he knew that Livia just didn’t want him to get in trouble.

However, it was inevitable for her to be around him.

They were tethered together.

His index finger ran across the spine of The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes, something he tended to do if he ever needed to control his anxiety. He knew there was no reason to be anxious. Not at the moment, anyway, but he couldn’t control it sometimes. Caressing the spine of a book, he’d learned, was much better than fluttering your fingers. Julian had called his hands butterflies once. If Julian noticed that he was no longer fluttering his fingers, would he assume that, perhaps, the butterflies were no longer there?

It was odd, he knew. He was odd, he’d known this his entire life. But he didn’t care. He had his family and Ki –

Well, he didn’t have Kit anymore. He wondered how much someone had to suffer to miss someone as much as he missed Kit. I wish I’d never known you. The words rang through his head. He wrote to him. He never got a response. Eventually, he’d resulted to writing letters he did not send. Anush had found them once, he’d kept them in a drawer, but Anush said nothing of it. He only put them back slowly.

“Ty! You’re back!”

Ty turned to face Dru. His lips curved into a smile as they wrapped their arms around each other. Dru, burying her face in his neck and Ty, holding her as tightly as he could, as tightly as he was comfortable with. They stood there for a moment, silence echoing through the room, before finally pulling away.

“Hello, Dru,” His smile remained.

“You have to tell me everything that has happened! Have you spoken to Kit?”

And there went the smile.

Ty avoided the question. “Yes. I will tell you everything I can. Did you read the books I gave Magnus to give to you? I figured you would like them.”

“I loved them, Ty! Thank you so much, really. An honor you thought of me.” Dru wiped a fake tear, sniffing playfully before looking back up at Ty with a bright grin. “I missed you so much, I did not know how to go on!”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “Well, you’re breathing. That is how you go on, Dru, or do you, perhaps, have a problem with your lungs? Do we have to take you to a mundane hospital, or perhaps, the Silent Brothers?”

Dru let out a giggle before throwing her arm around Ty’s shoulder. “It’s an expression, Ty-Ty. Now, come on! Cameron Ashdown and Jaime wanna see you!”

“Is Paige with him?”

“No.”

“Oh, thank the Angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! First chapter officially done! I will try to have chapter two up in about two weeks, or a week from now! Hope you enjoyed. xoxo


End file.
